Hitman: A New Life
by macmoosie
Summary: Agent 47's new assignment is to go to the suburbs and eliminate a man named Vinnie Sinistra and retrieve microfilm. Rated T for descriptive violence.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Blood Money, Agent 47, or any of the other mentioned characters in the story. I am not affiliated with IO Interactive or Eidos Interactive whatsoever. I do not own this method of completing the mission, as it is open for anyone to do.

Author's Note: Rated T for descriptive violence.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_May 15, 2004_

Agent 47 walked into his hideout, and sat at the desk in the room beyond the firing range. He pulled out his compact laptop and placed it on the desk. He pressed a button, and the screen slowly lifted, revealing the Merces Letifer logo at the top of the LCD screen, and a small keypad. The screen came to life and 47 entered his credentials to access the Agency.

He checked his messages, and he had a new contract up - Vinnie Sinistra. He activated the briefing from Diana and listened carefully.

"We're sending you down to the other end of the state, 47. The target's a gangster by the name of Vinnie Sinistra. He's in a witness protection program pending a court appearance later this month. Our client wants us to make sure Sinistra doesn't make it to the witness box. Sinistra's also got some hard evidence that can't be allowed to see the light of day. Our client thinks it may be on a bit of microfilm, ensure that you retrieve it. Sinistra is extremely unstable and hasn't taken well to suburban life. They're having a birthday party for the youngest child on Sunday, and this may give you the angle you need to get in. The house is being monitored and protected by the feds, so extreme discretion is required. Tread lightly, 47."

47 closed the laptop and put it away. He made his way back to the firing range and removed one of his Silverballers from the rack. The handgun, complete with a type two silencer, scope, laser sight, and extended magazine, sat comfortably in the holster in 47's jacket. He walked out of the hideout, locking the door behind him.

He walked through the gates of the private neighborhood and made his way outside the Sinistra home. He observed the house carefully, taking in details minor and major. Two security guards out front near the door, and another guard on the east side near the garbage cans patrolling. He moved in and out of the house regularly, but there was a time period where he'd be inside for a good amount of time.

Outside, there was a catering van parked in the driveway with the rear doors open - the caterer was most likely still bringing in food. Near the west side of the house was a clown van. Across the street was a white truck with tinted windows. On the side, in pink letters read 'Lauritz & Co.'. Agent 47 thought for a moment and continued his observations.

Near the entrance was a man in a tank top and sweatpants - a jogger. This may be a complication, should he see anything. Across the street from the house was the home and office of a veterinarian. The garage of the house was exposed to sight, since the door was right open.

47 considered options to take out the target and retrieve the microfilm, and quickly went over the pros and cons in his mind. He finally conceived a plan that was likely to work perfectly and smiled to himself.

Time to go to work.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please do the favor of giving it a quick review - it shouldn't take but a minute!


	2. Vinnie Sinistra Must Die

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Blood Money, Agent 47, or any of the other mentioned characters in the story. I am not affiliated with IO Interactive or Eidos Interactive whatsoever. I do not own this method of completing the mission, as it is open for anyone to do.

Author's Note: Rated T for descriptive violence.

* * *

Vinnie Sinistra Must Die

* * *

Agent 47 removed his cell phone from his pocket and pretended to talk into it. He discreetly watched the jogger tie his shoes and prepare himself for his exercise. He began jogging up the street and 47 returned his cell phone to his pocket. He leaned against the hedges and slowly moved himself around the corner. He peered out and saw the caterer head back inside with a catering case. He looked behind the tree and saw the guard turn around and head back into the house.

47 quickly made his way over to the caterer van and picked up the box of donuts. He ran back over to his previous position behind the hedges and removed a syringe from his jacket pocket. The syringe held a pinkish liquid - a sedative that is strong enough to knock out a grown man. He injected it into both donuts and put the syringe back in his pocket.

He headed over to the Lauritz van and placed the box in front of the doors. He knocked three consecutive times and stepped to the side of the van, out of sight. He heard the footsteps as the FBI shoes made contact with the street. He heard the doors close and counted to twenty. He heard a groan and quickly opened the van doors and stepped inside, closing the doors behind him. Two FBI agents lay unconscious on the floor of the van.

He removed the clothes off one of the agents and changed into them. He put on his sunglasses and adjusted his tie. He turned to the computer monitors and removed the surveillance tape from the VCR. He stepped out of the van and made his way to the house.

One of the agents at the door greeted him and opened the doors for him. 47 stepped inside just in time to see Sinistra and a personal guard walk into the living room. 47 heard the television go on and opened the double doors leading out of the foyer and into the main hallway. He turned left and entered the room before the glass doors leading to the backyard. He was in the kitchen and noticed the caterer preparing his food.

47 walked past him and behind the kitchen counters to see two doors, one leading into the living room, and the other into another hallway with a bathroom and the agents' room. 47 turned back around and left the kitchen. He noticed Sinistra's wife enter the room diagonal from the kitchen door. He followed her, sure to keep a few feet back. She staggered through the hallway, and 47 shook his head - she was smashed.

She entered the bathroom and 47 leaned against the wall. He heard the water run and quickly stepped inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. Before she could turn around and get a look at him, 47 gave her a good chop in the back of the neck, knocking her out. He turned the water faucet off at the sink and looked at her necklace. It was a small platinum cylinder with a single diamond in the center.

47 removed it and unscrewed the top - the microfilm was inside. He put it in his pocket and stepped out of the bathroom. He entered the main hallway again and noticed Sinistra ascend the staircase with the agent. 47 followed behind, but stopped short when Sinistra panicked.

"Where's my gun!", he shouted.

47 stopped dead in his tracks, ready to pull out his own. Sinistra removed a Bull .480 from his arm holster and looked at it, putting it back.

"Oh, there it is."

47 exhaled slowly and followed them up the stairs. He stopped as Sinistra entered the nearest door on the right. 47 looked over the railing, pretending to have been observing the house. The agent stood in the middle of the hallway, the door to his back, approximately two feet away from it.

47 headed toward him and nodded once, acknowledging his existence. He proceeded to head down the hallway and go down the stairs the lead to the kitchen. He stopped at the second step from the top and began tapping his foot in synchronization of stair descending. His foot connected with the wood rather heavily, and then lightly to make them sound as though they were fading, as if he were going down the stairs.

He peered around the corner, the guard faced forward. 47 snuck behind him and slowly opened the door. Sinistra was at the desk, his back to 47, typing on the computer. 47 removed another syringe with a light green poison inside. He slammed the needle into Sinistra's neck and injected the fluid into his bloodstream. The poison took effect, and Sinistra's lifeless body dropped to the ground. 47 put the syringe away and slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

He passed the caterer again and walked out of the house. He went back to the Lauritz & Co van and began undressing. He put his own suit back on, adjusted the tie and gloves, and quickly exited the van to avoid being seen. He made his way back to the gates and took one final look at the neighborhood before vanishing out of sight.

--

The next day, 47 sat at his desk and read the daily newspaper he picked up on his way there. On the front page, the headline in big bold letters read: **ASSASSIN WANTED BY POLICE**. The paper showed a picture of Sinistra in the center with wrap around text on the left of the picture, underneath, and on the right of it. 47 read the article and smirked at his success.

_San Diego  
15th of May, 2004_

_LA JOLLA POLICE DEPARTMENT confirmed this morning that prosecution witness, Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra was found dead at his mansion in the quiet suburb, Del Mar, yesterday at noon. Investigators suggest that some sort of medical syringe was used for the majority of the deaths, probably poison solution. The police have stated that the lack of witnesses is making this an especially difficult case to investigate. The police have no clue of the killer's appearance as nobody claims to have seen him or her._

The article proceeded to summarize Sinistra's life before the murder, in which 47 had no interest in. He set aside the newspaper and checked his messages. The money for the hit had been forwarded to his account.

Mission Complete.

* * *

Story complete! Note that this is exactly how I completed his mission, and achieved the Silent Assassin rank. However, I killed Sinistra's wife by rigging the barbecue instead of knocking her out in the bathroom - however, both options work.


End file.
